evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Wondercolts (video game)
Wondercolts '''(also known as ''Wondercolts: The Video Game'' and for the PC) is a 2005 action-adventure video game based on the 2005 film of the same name by Disney and Pixar. The game was released in 2005 for the mobile phones, OS X, Microsoft Windows, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and Nokia N-Gage. An Xbox 360 version was released on November 22, 2005. The Game Boy Advance version was also released on a Twin Pack cartridge bundled with The Incredibles in 2006. It was also the last Pixar game developed by Traveller's Tales until Lego The Incredibles in 2018. Gameplay The player plays as Sunset Shimmer and can play as any character in co-op. The player will also be able to customize their character. It includes cutscenes from the movie, and each clip is based on a level. Plot Same as the movie plot but it has many edits and differences in the video game version. In the cutscenes, before the levels began, Sunset Shimmer races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Rainbow Dash via emergency text message. However, the only "emergency" is that Rainbow has a broken guitar string, much to her friends' frustration. Rainbow prepares to give a performance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the others join her inside the school. Sunset stays behind to write to Princess Twilight in Equestria. As Sunset writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage girl in a hoodie steps off. She uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Equestria. Sunset notices the girl and calls out to her. The girl suddenly runs off, and Sunset gives chase. Before Sunset can catch up to the girl, she escapes on another bus. Some time later, Sunset and her friends gather together in the school library. Sunset wonders about the mysterious girl's interest in the statue, noting that she appears to be from the human world and not Equestria. Rainbow Dash believes the girl is a Crystal Prep Academy student trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts always win. Despite the Games representing schools coming together in sportsmanship, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are fierce rivals, and Rainbow Dash has a plan to bring victory to their school. Later, at a pep rally in the gymnasium, Rainbow Dash with the help of the school marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic students with a spirited song. At the song's climax, Rainbow Dash sprouts pony ears and wings. After the pep rally ends, Applejack wonders how Rainbow was able to "pony up" without her guitar. Vice Principal Luna approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating. She also tasks Sunset Shimmer with solving the mystery of her friends' random magical transformations. Later, in the CHS library, Sunset hits a block in her research and tries reaching out to Princess Twilight in Equestria again, telling her about her assignment to keep magic out of the games. After the Rainbooms finish band practice, Rainbow expresses hope that the Games will have a music competition, but Sunset reminds her they are supposed to keep magic out of the competition. In the meantime, Rarity shows her friends various outfits she made for the girls to wear for the Games. At the Canterlot High School entrance, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna welcome Cinch and Cadance respectively to the school. Using her amulet to track energy, Twilight enters the school and is surprised when several CHS students greet her by name. She bumps into Flash Sentry, who wonders about Twilight's glasses. Twilight ends their conversation when her device starts detecting energy. Back in the band room, Applejack asks why Rarity would make so many clothes they might not need, and Rarity says that she is only being generous. As her generosity shines through, Rarity ponies up. Outside, Twilight detects the energy given off by Rarity's transformation, and her device opens up to absorb it. As her magic is drained, Rarity suddenly feels fatigued, and her pony ears and extended ponytail disappear. As Twilight enters the band room, the Rainbooms are ecstatic to be reunited with their friend from Equestria. However, they are confused as to why she is wearing a Crystal Prep uniform and glasses. Twilight expresses even more confusion when Fluttershy and Rarity recognize her pet dog. As Celestia gives Cinch a tour of the school, she also recognizes Twilight and becomes baffled when Cinch refers to Twilight as her student. She assumes that Twilight has a twin sister, but Pinkie Pie explains that she is not the Twilight from Equestria. Outside the CHS entrance, Cinch has a private conversation with Twilight, telling her she needs to be focused on the Games. Twilight tells Cinch about how everyone knows her at the school, and Cinch convinces her they are only trying to distract her and lure her away. n the gymnasium, a welcoming party is held for the Crystal Prep students, but no one appears to be getting along. Sunset informs her friends about what happened to the portal and immediately places blame upon the human Twilight. She tries to confront her, but a sudden confrontation with the other Shadowbolts prevents her from doing so. Meanwhile, Pinkie introduces herself to Twilight. Twilight notices that there isn't a lot of partying going on, and Pinkie enlists her help in fixing it. As Principal Celestia greets the Crystal Prep students, Pinkie and Twilight haul a pair of party cannons into the gym. With a little redecorating and appropriate lighting and music, the party kicks into full swing, and the Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students start to mingle. Pleased by this, Pinkie ponies up. Like before, Twilight's device accidentally drains away Pinkie's magic and also opens a small dimensional rift. Once Principal Cinch takes the stage, the party stops. Cinch gives a brief speech heavily criticizing Canterlot High, concluding that this year's Games will end like all the previous ones have. Once again, the two student groups are on bitter terms. The Rainbooms approach Pinkie, and she informs them that something drained away her magic. They try to find Twilight, but she has disappeared. In the foyer, Dean Cadance commences the first event of the Friendship Games: the academic decathlon. In the musical montage that follows, the Shadowbolts win in chemistry, the Wondercolts in home economics, the Shadowbolts in woodshop, and the spelling bee ends in an apparent tie, resulting in everyone being eliminated excluding Twilight and Sunset. The final leg of the decathlon pits Sunset and Twilight in academics as they attempt to solve a complex mathematical equation. In the end, Twilight wins the event and decathlon for the Shadowbolts, but the Crystal Prep students' excitement is lackluster. Meanwhile, the Rainbooms approach Sunset and congratulate her for trying her best. Some time later, Twilight meets up with Fluttershy, who happily tends to her pets. Twilight finds a kindred spirit in Fluttershy since she also smuggled Spike into the school with her. Fluttershy congratulates Twilight for winning the decathlon but comments on how unexcited her fellow students were. Twilight explains that no one at Crystal Prep gets excited about anything they don't do themselves. In an effort to cheer Twilight up, Fluttershy lets her hold Angel. As Twilight starts to feel better, Fluttershy's gesture of kindness causes her to pony up. The device drains Fluttershy's magic and opens several more dimensional rifts, through which an Equestrian jackalope appears. Spike chases the jackalope in and out of the rifts and becomes affected by the strange energy. As a result of being touched by Equestrian magic, Spike is suddenly able to talk, leaving Twilight in complete shock. When Twilight runs away, Spike follows her into a hallway and asks why she ran away. Twilight is left baffled by these bizarre events she's experiencing, culminating in her talking dog. Spike explains to Twilight that when he chased the jackalope, he was somewhere else, and suddenly he could talk. When Principal Cinch approaches, Twilight hides Spike in a nearby locker. Cinch encourages Twilight to get to know her competitors since they seem to have a keen interest in her. When Twilight says she is uncomfortable with spying, Cinch once again uses her Everton application as leverage. Elsewhere, Fluttershy tells her friends what happened. Sunset is now more frustrated that Twilight appears to be stealing magic and that she hasn't heard back from the Twilight from Equestria. During one of Pinkie Pie's antics, she falls through the school's back door, revealing the playing field for the next event of the Friendship Games. Cinch assigns each of her competitors to different events of the relay: Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat in motocross, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare in speed-skating, and Twilight and Sour Sweet in archery. Dean Cadance announces the start of the relay race in which the students will compete in archery, speed-skating, and motocross. Sour Sweet, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack start off the archery event. Sour Sweet immediately scores a bull's-eye and waits for Twilight, who stumbles her way to the podium. Fluttershy has some initial difficulty in getting a bull's-eye, but she eventually scores, signaling Applejack's turn. Once Applejack hits the target, Rarity and Pinkie begin the speed-skating round. Back at the archery stand, Twilight has a lot of difficulty hitting her target, which infuriates Sour Sweet. With no support from her teammates, Twilight loses almost all confidence in herself. Applejack ultimately steps up to give her a few pointers, and with her help, Twilight finally hits the target. She hugs Applejack in thanks, and Applejack ponies up from this display of honesty. Twilight's device once again takes away Applejack's magic. During the speed-skating round, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest catch up to their competitors. After the Wondercolts win the round, Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat and Indigo begin the motocross round. Meanwhile, the magic from Twilight's device begins to open more rifts, releasing some monstrous tentacles from Equestria. One of the vines throws Sunset from her bike. Rainbow saves her from being attacked and ponies up from this display of loyalty. Cinch notices these strange phenomena, but Celestia feigns innocence. As Rainbow Dash fends off the vines, the Wondercolts win the relay, thus tying the score between the two schools. While Rainbow is pleased by the victory, Sunset is worried that the magic is getting out of control and someone could get hurt. When Twilight approaches the Rainbooms in apology, her device drains Rainbow Dash's magic. Sunset finally explodes in anger at Twilight, who explains that she only wanted to find out about the strange energy surrounding the school. Sunset harshly scolds Twilight for messing with things she doesn't understand and endangering her friends' lives. Her outburst drives Twilight to run away in tears. Nearby, Principal Cinch accuses Celestia and her school of cheating, having witnessed the Wondercolts ponying up. Despite Celestia's proposal to end the Games in a tie, Cinch insists that the Games continue. Sunset apologizes to Celestia for being unable to contain the magic. Celestia forgives her, but Sunset is ashamed for not being able to control the magic that she brought from Equestria in the first place. Later that evening, Cadance and Luna announce the final event of the Friendship Games: Capture the Flag. In the Wondercolts' corner, Sunset feels awful about what she said to Twilight. In the Shadowbolts' corner, Cinch tells her students that failure is not an option for this event. She suggests that they "fight fire with fire" and beat CHS at their own game by using their magic against them. With the threat of once again denying her Everton application, Cinch and the Shadowbolts coerce Twilight to unleash the magic. Once the event begins, Twilight opens her device and releases all of the magic stored inside it. The magic engulfs and corrupts Twilight, transforming her into a monstrous alter ego: "Midnight Sparkle". Midnight Sparkle turns to Sunset evilly, saying she now understands magic, and opens multiple dimensional rifts into Equestria. She decides that she wants to understand all of Equestria's magic, even if the human world is destroyed in the process. With both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students in danger, the Shadowbolts put their rivalry aside and come to the Wondercolts' aid. Sunset, realizing what once happened to her is now happening to Twilight, tells her that magic cannot give her everything she wants and reveals that true magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, and kindness. She destroys Twilight's device, returning the Rainbooms' magic and granting her an angelic alter ego with fiery wings: "Daydream Shimmer". Daydream uses her powers to seal the dimensional rifts closed, and she engages Midnight in an explosive magical battle. When Spike calls out to her from below, Midnight is distracted and temporarily snaps out of her corrupted trance, allowing Daydream to overcome her. Midnight is engulfed in a bright light, causing her and Daydream to end up in a white void. In the void, Daydream offers Twilight her hand in friendship, stating that she only wishes to help her. Midnight tearfully accepts, and the two turn back to normal before reappearing in the CHS courtyard. Twilight shows deep remorse for what she did, but Sunset assures her that everyone will forgive her. A now furious Principal Cinch demands Celestia that Canterlot High forfeit the Friendship Games, threatening to take up what has happened with the school board. However, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Spike all assure her that the school board won't believe a word she says. The Shadowbolts side with the CHS faculty, and Cinch walks away with her dignity intact. No winner of the Friendship Games is named, but Celestia declares everyone a winner, satisfying everyone. The next day, Cadance assures Twilight that Cinch will probably push her Everton application through, but Twilight begins to have second thoughts. She decides that studying independently won't help her learn anything about friendship. Cadance suggests she transfer to Canterlot High, which Twilight accepts, and Cadance takes up this request to Celestia. At the destroyed Wondercolts statue, Sunset tells her friends that she realized how magic works in this world. They pony up whenever they display the truest part of themselves, and she did not need Princess Twilight to tell her since she is preoccupied with goings-on in Equestria. Celestia enters and introduces Twilight as Canterlot High's newest student, and the Rainbooms are thrilled. The cut-scenes end in a pre-credits scene, Twilight and the Rainbooms enjoy a picnic by the Wondercolts statue when the Twilight from Equestria suddenly emerges from the portal. She hastily apologizes to Sunset for her late reply to her messages as she was preoccupied with time-travel loop, calling it the strangest thing that ever happened to her. Suddenly, she notices that her human friends are joined by a girl who resembles her but wears glasses. The human Twilight only meekly waves "hello", as Princess Twilight stares in shock and confusion. Characters Playable * Sunset Shimmer * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rarity * Spike * Flash Sentry * Lyra Non-Playable * Bon-Bon * Sandalwood * Micro Chips * Derpy * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna Boss * Twilight Sparkle * Midnight Sparkle * Evil Plant Levels Voice cast Coming soon! Development Disney Interactive showed the game at the E3 convention in May 2004. Reception The game received generally positive reviews. Metacritic calculated an average score of 75 out of 100 for the game. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of 67 out of 40 for the PlayStation 2 version. Differences between the film * Applejack's guess as to why the mystery girl would mess with the statue is presented as an explanation. Rarity's guess is not present. * In the library scene, in addition to Rainbow Dash bringing up the sports CPA beats CHS in, Pinkie Pie also brings up all the other activities CPA beats them in. * CHS Rally Song is the only song to appear in the novelization, but it has slightly different lyrics. * In addition to showing Puppy Spike the device, Sci-Twi plugs it into her computer to upload the data collected from it. * Sunny Flare has a line at the bus station. * Cinch and Sci-Twi's meeting outside CHS, has less dialogue. * All of the energy being sucked out of the portal and the Equestria Girls is purple instead of their respective colors. * In the auditorium, in addition to the rift showing the Everfree Forest, Sci-Twi sees a rift showing Ponyville Town Hall. * The P.A. announcement before the Acadeca by Luna is instead given in the auditorium. * Applejack doesn't say, "Oh, it puts you on a field, all right." * Dean Cadance does not appear to be certain that CHS won the Tricross Relay and also does not instruct all students to proceed to the gym. * Rainbow Dash corrects Cinch to say that only one of CHS's students had wings, adding, "And I didn't even cross the finish line." * The dialogue in the Wondercolts' corner before Capture the Flag is longer. * This additional exchange between Sunset and Midnight Sparkle: '''Sunset Shimmer: You can't understand everything. No one can. Midnight Sparkle: Oh, but I can! Oh, but I will! * While Midnight Sparkle is referred to by name in the narration, Sunset's alter ego, Daydream Shimmer, is not. * In the movie, Sour Sweet says, "Mostly it was her!" in reference to Principal Cinch. In the game, she blames it on Sci-Twi, thereby invalidating her change of heart at the end of the movie. * When Cadance says to Sci-Twi that she will talk to Celestia about letting her transfer to CHS, she adds about Celestia, "She's like an aunt to me", in reflection of the relationship between Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance in Equestria. * Twilight appears out of the portal as soon as the girls get ready to wrap up their picnic, instead of in the middle of it. * After Twilight says, "Make that the second strangest", all the Equestria Girls laugh, happy to see her. Gallery Cover arts Screenshots Opening logo PlayStation 2 # PlayStation 2 startup screen # PlayStation 2 startup sound # Copyright screen # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005) # THQ logo (2001-2010) # Traveller's Tales logo (1998-2005) # Loading screen # Title screen Xbox # Xbox startup screen # Copyright screen # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005) # THQ logo (2001-2010) # Traveller's Tales logo (1998-2005) # Loading screen # Title screen Nintendo GameCube # Nintendo GameCube startup Screen # Licensed by Nintendo screen # Copyright screen # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005) # THQ logo (2001-2010) # Traveller's Tales logo (1998-2005) # Loading screen # Title screen Game Boy Advance # Game Boy Advance startup screen # Copyright screen # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present; still) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005; still) # Vicarious Visions logo (2001-2017; still) # Title screen Nokia N-Gage # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005) # THQ logo (2001-2010) # Traveller's Tales logo (1998-2005) # Title screen Nintendo DS # Nintendo DS startup screen # Copyright screen # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005) # THQ logo (2001-2010) # Traveller's Tales logo (1998-2005) # Title screen PlayStation Portable # PlayStation Portable startup screen # Copyright screen # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005) # THQ logo (2001-2010) # Traveller's Tales logo (1998-2005) # Title screen Xbox 360 # Game loading screen # Copyright screen # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005) # THQ logo (2001-2010) # Traveller's Tales logo (1998-2005) # Title screen Microsoft Windows Original PC # Copyright screen # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005) # KnowWonder logo (2003-2012) # Title screen Cross-platforming port for PC # Copyright screen # Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) # Disney Interactive logo (2001-2005) # KnowWonder logo (2003-2012) # Loading screen # Title screen Category:Video games